


Caught!

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Reno: 911!
Genre: Caught, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Kill Me, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Junior and Garcia are late for work and Dangle sees the reason why..





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls I thought this pairing was good like, Garcia and Junior would be a great couple 😎

Hey everyone!!!

So I've decided to rewrite my Reno 911 fics, because yknow I was bored af.

Some of my other fics will also get updates today or tomorrow, I'll think about it. Please let me know if you want a Christmas chapter!!

Enjoy this fic!!


End file.
